sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger's Lightbulb Fight 2012
On January 5th, 2012, tvguy made a thread in Roger's Lightbulb, (a GN exclusive forum) about adding My Little Pony boards to the site. Generally, all GN's said no, to which tvguy became furious and called everyone stupid. Sb1 and teenj12 tried to calm him, then Clappy, but he continued saying mean things. Everyone was shocked angry with tvguy for his insults. Quotes - Among what was said: teenj12, "Wow tvguy,what an Admin you are." Clappy, "Yeah we all need to shut the fuck up. Honestly, I don't even give a shit anymore on the topic at hand to prevent this fight from getting any worse. Tvguy, if you want to add the Pony section, go ahead. I am just more insulted that someone who thought of me as a friend called me "too fucking stupid". Whatever, just do what you want." JCM, "I suppose you're right. Add the pony section. An opinion from a moron like me is obviously worth nothing." 70s, (referring to the fight) "This is one of the most horrifying things I've ever read. I'm actually appalled." CDCB, "''Sooo let me get this straight. tvguy, you made this forum because you were asking for our opinion, correct? And we voiced our opinion that we disagree with making a My Little Pony section, right? So tell me, why are you insulting us because we gave you opinion we asked for?'' Don't ask something if you're just gonna insult us for giving you an answer. It's not worth it. It starts fights, it creates chaos, and it makes threads like this get to their third page in only a few hours. Honestly tvguy, we're only voicing our opinions, and yet you bash us constantly for the very opinions that YOU ask for. And then you accuse us of not reading your "reasons" for bashing us. Well believe me, I HAVE read them, and I do NOT like what I see. All I see is you taking control of the site and making this a dictatorship. Users are leaving and resigning, and to be honest, I'm starting to think about leaving myself. Because it's not worth being a part of SBC if the site is just going to have these fights all the time. Unless you can just listen to us and stop acting like we're idiots (yes, you DID call us stupid in one post), I don't see any point in staying. Because I don't want to have an admin who's just going to throw insults at me for sharing my honest opinion in the nicest way possible. You're probably going to retaliate and say something like "Dude, you haven't even said anything in this whole thread" after I make this post. Well, even if this IS my first post in the thread I read everything. And if you still are going to treat us like this after reading this whole thing, you can practically kiss this loyal user goodbye. I don't mind being loyal to a site, but if loyalty requires me being insulted, count me out." Clappy, "You know what...the crazy thing is that I am having the same thoughts as CDCB. Why stay around and prove our loyalty to a site to an admin who thinks we (Good Noodles) are too fucking stupid? You may be backtracking your steps now tvguy with your last comment about who those messages were geared for, but why should I just stay around this site when I have an admin who throws around insults at users who are just giving their honest opinions. I mean in no way were teenj and spongebobs1fan acting out of line until you started to pretty much bully them. It was your careless comments about me during my party over the summer towards that drove me into depression for a couple days. It was your attitude in that one thread in the staff lounge where you snapped at me, 70s, and Wumbo for not comprehending the admin panel as fast as you would have liked that drove me to resign sooner than I intended to. It was the constant bickering that led to Wumbo's resignation. It was you that drove teenj to resign and threaten to leave. You may have done a lot for this site, but it is your attitude with others that is threatening to drive others away (case in point, this thread). You know what, the crazy thing is that a couple months ago, you said that 70s was becoming way too power hungry. You should take a look into the mirror because if this thread is proof of anything, it is that you have become way too power hungry for your own good. If anyone deserves to be punished for this whole fight breaking out, look no further than you. I love SBC and love being loyal to it, but I am getting to my point of not being able to take any of these ridiculous fights any longer. I am seriously contemplating making my own retreat away from here where I don't have to put up with anymore of this nonsense. You are all invited once I officially make it (I got a project for this weekend now). But hey, what do I know. I am too fucking stupid to understand any of this, so what am I even doing posting a reply." Metal Snake, "I just noticed this, and there is so much wrong with what happened on this thread that I don't even know where to start. I am seriously in total shock and disbelief that a fight like this was started over something so unbelievably silly. It just...makes no sense." Related Fight - A similar fight happened January 1st, 2012 when teenj12 refused tv's idea, leading to a fight. This caused teenj12 to resign and leave, however he returned. Aftermath - In the Aftermath, tvguy de-Admined himself and became a Consultant. Tvguy did apologize, but the thread was deleted for unrelated issues. Category:Incidents and events